Hellraiser (1987)
Hellraiser is a 1987 horror film based The Hellbound Heart by Clive Barker who also wrote the screenplay and directed the film. In the UK, the film is titled Clive Barker's Hellraiser. It is the first film in the Hellraiser series. Plot The film starts off in Morroco with a man named Frank Cotton (Sean Chapman), who purchases an antique puzzle box which is rumoured that when solved, spirits will come and ecstacy will rise and give pleasure. Frank, believing this, purchases the box from a chinese dealer and the Chinese Dealer (Limm Sueii) admittingly says, "Take it its yours... it always was". Frank takes the box back to his home, just outside of London and prepares to solve it, by lighting candles around where he is sitting which is in his attic. As he forms different parts of the box, lights come through the walls and eventually, to Frank's shock, hooks fly out and grab Frank's skin and he is torn apart by what is known as the Cenobites who are the means of expolorers in human flesh. Their leader has nails sticking out of his face and head. There is also a Female Cenobite who has a sharp hook going through one of her cheeks to the other. There is a Butterball Cenobite who has sunglasses on, but has no eyes behind them. There is a Chatterer I Cenobite who has no skin on his face, but makes a noise with his teeth. The Lead Cenobite observes the remains of Frank and looks at pieces of his face. He then closes the puzzle box and the room goes back to normal as if nothing happened. Many years later, Larry and his wife Julia go to look at the house. Julia had a romantic encounter with Frank, but marry Larry. When Larry and Julia walk in the house, they find it to be a mess and Julia is not impressed. Larry goes to look at the kitchen, but finds maggots there and Julia walks upstairs into a room that she sees is trashed. Larry discovers that Frank was there and assumes that he has made one of his famous getaways. Suddenly, the phone rings and Larry's daughter, Kirsty (Ashley Laurence), but she is not Julia's daughter because her mother died years ago and Larry re-married. Meanwhile, Julia finds pictures of Frank and all the women he had shared romantic encounters with. Larry wants Kirsty to see the house, but Kirsty has already got a room to stay at. Julia takes the pictures of Frank and puts them in her pocket and comes out and agrees to move in. Larry says, "Great, we'll move in on Sunday". When Sunday came, the Moving Men and Larry were bringing a heavy mattress into the house while Julia was unpacking stuff in a room. The moving men stopped as Julia came out and said, "Have you got any beer?". Julia tells them there's some in the fridge. Larry sarcastically says, "Well, why don't I get it? I've got nothing better to do". Julia walks up the stairs and the men begin to look at her in an erotic way. Kirsty is walking to the house to have a look. When she arrives there, she greets Larry and Larry tells her to be nice to Julia because she hates moving. Kirsty goes to make some coffee in the kitchen. Julia is looking at a photo of Frank and water spills out of the tap in the kitchen and Julia is recapping her last encounter with Frank. Its pouring raining and Frank asks for a towel and states he came for the wedding. Julia lets him in and says he's very welcome. He says, "Do you have a towel?". Then Kirsty says, "Have you got a towel?" Julia says there's one in the bathroom. Kirsty tries to be friendly to Julia, but Julia is not interested and starts recapping more moments with Frank. It shows them having sex. Meanwhile, Larry is pushing the mattress up the stairs and a nail is sticking out of the wall. Larry's hand wipes right across it and cuts him. Larry walks into the attic where Julia is and is bleeding. Blood is dripping on the floor. Apparently, Larry hates seeing his own blood. Julia says it will need stitches so they go to the doctors to get it stitched. Kirsty comes with them. The blood that dripped on the floor is not just a normal bleed. Something underneath the floorboards sucks the blood through and becomes a skinless body. It appears that Frank is back to life. In the night, Kirsty, Julia, Larry, Steve (Kirsty's boyfriend) and some family are partying. Julia shortly excuses herself and says she's going to bed. She walks up the stairs again and appears to want more memories of her and Frank. She discovers some rat guts on the floor in the attic and suddenly, Frank grabs her and says, "Don't look at me" and Julia is very scared not knowing its Frank. Frank says who he is and explains that the blood on the floor brought him back and says he needs more. Kirsty, acting suspicious, comes up the stairs and Julia comes out and Kirsty says goodnight to her. Kirsty and Steve start walking down the street and are talking about being too polite. They start kissing. Larry is asleep, so Julia goes to the attic and says to Frank, "Yes I will". Meanwhile, Kirsty is dreaming and and there appears to be a bed full of blood and Kirsty pulls the sheet off it and sees her father with blood on his face and screams. She suddenly wakes up. Steve goes to ask her if she is all right. She said, "I was dreaming". She rings Larry and its the middle of the night. Larry answers the phone and explains to Kirsty that he's all right. He said, "You sleep well okay... I love you sweety". Frank is at the top of the stairs and says, "Kirsty". The next day, Julia heads out to what appears to be a pub. She looks as attractive as she can. A man approaches her and says, "Not much fun is it? Drinking alone". Julia says, "Not much". He invites her to have a drink with him alone. Julia agrees and takes him to her house. The man can't stop kissing her and says, "You're very beautiful". Julia tells him to come upstairs with her. He come upstairs and is somewhat puzzled that there's no bed in the attic. Julia asks him to take his clothes off. He does and and is in his underwear. Then, Julia locks the door. He says he has to go to the toilet and makes it to the door. Julia grabs a hammer and hits him over the head with it. He shouts, "Please". He falls to the floor and has a broken jaw. Frank starts to get his blood and Julia goes into the bathroom. She cleans herself up. Larry arrives back home and calls for Julia. He knocks on the bathroom door until Julia lies and says that she feels sick. She asks Larry to get her a brandy and says she'll be down in a minute. She goes back into the attic and Frank is looking better. He says, "I'm hurting... my nerves are beginning to work again". He wants one more body or maybe two. Julia says, "Not again". Frank tells her that he needs to so the Cenobites won't be able to follow and he wants to get away from there. Larry calls for Julia again. Julia tells him to put on some music. Meanwhile, Kirsty is working at a pet shop and a demanding customer wants to see the manager. Kirsty sees a street guy coming in and he starts to eat crickets. She says, "You get out of here". Then, he leaves. Steve comes up to Kirsty and asks if anything is wrong. Kirsty says, "Something weird". Julia brings her second victim to the house and hits him with a hammer and Frank gets his blood and flesh. Frank can now taste. He has a cigarrette. Julia says, "You promised me an explanation". Frank shows her the puzzle box and explains what happened and Julia sees visions of Frank being torn apart by the Cenobites. Then, Julia is shocked and Frank says, "I'm going to live and you're going to help me yes?". Julia says, "Yes they'll never find us not in the whole wide world". Later, Larry and Julia are watching the boxing on TV. Larry is shocked that its not making Julia sick because it usually does. Then, Julia says, "I've seen worse". Suddenly, Frank starts banging on the wall. Then, Julia says she left a window open upstairs. Larry goes to check along with Julia. Julia tries to stop him and says its nothing. She distracts him by kissing him and they go into their room and get on the bed. Frank comes in and has a knife through a rat's body Julia says, "Please don't I can't take it please". Frank walks back into the attic. Larry thinks he's done something wrong and can't understand why she's solking. He walks out of the room. Julia is relieved. Kirsty and Larry are at a restaurant having something to drink. Larry is telling Kirsty his concerns about Julia. He asks Kirsty to stop by and try to be friends with her. Kirsty agrees to. Meanwhile, Frank is wanting another body. He wants Larry. Julia says no, so Frank says, "Then find me somebody else before they come looking... now". Julia brings a man into her house. Kirsty is at the end of the street looking at the man walking into the house. The man walks in and says he gets lonely sometimes. Julia takes him upstairs and into the attic and he is puzzled about what's going on. He says, "What is this, a game?". He sees Frank and he holds Julia so Frank can't get him. Frank pushes Julia out of the way and takes the man's flesh and blood. Kirsty walks into the house and walks upstairs and sees Frank feeding off the man. Frank tries to grab Kirsty and says, "Kirsty, its Frank its Uncle Frank, you remember come to Daddy". Kirsty goes into the attic and Kirsty tells him not to touch her. Kirsty then punches through his fleshless stomach and grabs the puzzle box. Frank says, "Give me that". When Kirsty sees it means value to him, she throws it out the window and runs as fast as she can out of the house and runs down the street. Frank screams, "No". Then, Kirsty faints. Someone picks her up and takes her to the hospital. When she arrives at the hospital and wakes up, she wants to call her father, but the doctor insists she gets back into bed. He shows her the puzzle box and Kirsty has no memory of how she got to the hospital. The doctor leaves the puzzle box on the table and walks out. Kirsty is unable to get out of the hospital room. She decides to play with the puzzle box and forms different sides of it. Suddenly, the wall opens up and she walks through it and finds a Cenobite-looking creature that chases her and the wall is closing and she just makes it back into the hospital. The Cenobites appear and one of them puts his fingers through Kirsty's mouth. The Lead Cenobite says, "The box, you opened it, we came". Kirsty doesn't know what's going on. She has no idea what she has got herself into. She asks them who they are. The Lead Cenobite says that they are explorers in the further regions of experience. Kirsty says it was a mistake and she didn't mean to open it. The Lead Cenobite says that she has to come with them now and taste their pleasures. Kirsty explains that Frank has escaped them. They don't believe her at first, but when Kirsty says, "I can lead you to him and you can take him back instead of me". The Lead Cenobite wants to hear him confess himself. But if Kirsty betrays them, he says, "We'll tear your soul apart". Meanwhile, Julia is afraid that Kirsty is going to tell Larry everything. Julia wants to just leave, but Frank wants a new skin. Julia agrees to get the skin of Larry. Larry arrives home and Julia says, "I don't know where to begin... its best you see for yourself". Kirsty managed to get out of the hospital and Steve is looking for her. Kirsty runs back home and says, "Daddy, its me, its Kirsty, let me in". Julia answers the door and lets Kirsty in. Kirsty runs to who she believes to be her father and hugs him. She explains that Frank is upstairs and wants to kill him. Pretending to be Larry, Frank says that Frank is dead now and said he had to put him out of his misery. Kirsty wants to see the dead body, so Julia takes her upstairs and into the attic to see it. Kirsty is disgusted by it. Suddenly, the Cenobites appear and say, "We want the man who did this". Kirsty runs out of the room and down the stairs. Julia blocks her way. Frank says, "What's the matter?". Kirsty says that they need to get out of here now. Frank says, "Stay with us, we can all be happy here". He then says, "Come to Daddy". Kirsty knows its Frank now. Frank gets a knife and goes to stab Kirsty, but stabs Julia and says, "Nothing personal, babe" and kills her. Kirsty runs up the stairs and hides. Then, Frank goes looking for her. She hides in a cupboard and a dead corpse spits maggots out on Kirsty's hand. Kirsty then comes out and starts crying. Frank sees her and gets his knife ready. Kirsty leads him into the attic. She is upset about her father being dead. Frank said, "Everything's all right, Frank's here. Your dear old Uncle Frank". The Cenobites hear that and block his way out. They appear and confront him. Frank tries to lie, but the Female Cenobite says, "We had to hear it from your own lips". The Lead Cenobite says to Kirsty, "This isn't for your eyes". Frank tries to stab Kirsty for setting him up, but a hook grabs his hand and another grabs his other hand. Hundreds of hooks cut through his flesh and stretch his body out. He says, "Jesus wept", then is torn apart as if he exploded. Kirsty makes a run for it, but the Cenobites want to get her as well. So Kirsty gets the puzzle box and Pinhead says, "We have such sights to show you". She sends him to hell. She then sends the rest to hell and the house is starting to collapse. Steve comes to get her and they both get out of the house. She then throws the puzzle box into the fire and the same derelict that ate the crickets, walks into the fire, and gets the puzzle box and then turns into a creature and flies away. The end shows another customer wanting to buy the puzzle box and the Chinese Dealer says, "What's your pleasure, sir?". Category:Horror Movies Category:Hellraiser Movies